Follow your Dreams they Lead to your Destiny
by ilove2dance
Summary: Follows on from the episode 'Darkness' Just a Adam & Cassie Fic, about them getting together, and actually following destiny. Cadam fans must read. Quite a fluffy, happy fic. Lot's of cute Adam & Cassie moments! - Completed! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Dreams are like stars...you may never touch them, but if you follow them they will lead you to your destiny."

_Carries One from Episode 10 'Darkness'._

Istared up at the ceiling; Diana was next to her sound asleep. I couldn't sleep I just keep going over and over the events of this evening in my head. The immense power I had felt from the earth earlier.

My phone buzzed on the bedside table.

_Adam: Hey you awake? X_

_Cassie: yeh I can't sleep what about you?x_

_Adam: Yeh sames do you want to come round I'm good company _

Cassie quickly got dressed pulling the first clothes she found on as quietly as possible trying not to wake Diana up. She creped downstairs and quickly got in to her car and drove to meet Adam at the boat house.

"Hey" Adam said as Cassie walked through the door in to the boat house and sat down in the booth next to Adam.

"Hey" she replied snuggling up closer to Adam.

"You Okay" he asks

"Yeh I just can't stop thinking about tonight, the way I felt it worries me I like the feeling of power and destroying something"

"Cassie…you're not evil ok don't worry about it we will figure it out" Adam reassured me.

"Ok" I agreed doubtfully, although I felt a lot better than I had earlier Adam always made everything feel better. "I should probably be going, it's getting late and I'm staying at Diana's I don't want her to wake up while I'm not there"

"Oh you sure you don't wanna stay her for tonight I mean it's really late Cassie will you be ok to drive?" He asked sweetly

"No I'm fine, I'm not that tired anyway" I assured him before getting up and start to leave.

I drove back to Diana's in silence, the roads were empty because it was so late and I switched the radio off just savouring the peace and quiet. When I got back I slowly tip toed upstairs and got in to bed next too Diana too tired to even bother to get changed I feel asleep in the clothes I had on.

I dreamt of Fire and Ice of Dark and Light and of Adam my Knight in shining armour saving me from the darkness I have within me.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2! Thanks to Fashionista11990 for the review! Made me write this chapter & upload it as soon as I read it, please review everyone and tell me what you think!_

_Thanks!_

Diana woke me up Early the next morning; I quickly jumped in the shower and started to get ready for school. I sat there for ages staring at my bag of clothes I had no idea what to wear! I had math and history with Adam today. I sat in front of Diana's mirror fiddling with my hair for ages.

"Cassie" Diana shouted up the stairs making me jump "Hurry up we've got to leave in like 10 minutes"

I quickly brushed my hair through put on a bit of make-up then put the Jeans and baby blue jumper I decided to wear on. Adam had once said the blue brought out the colour of my eyes, so that's why I put it on with my favourite jeans and one of my mother's old necklaces. I ran downstairs to meet Diana and grabbed my bag.

"You look nice" she said

"Oh thanks so do you" I replied "We ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeh ok come on let's go" she said leaving through the door and heading towards her car.

I followed behind the gravel crunching under my feet, I suddenly felt extremely nervous about seeing Adam at school, I didn't want anyone in the circle knowing that Me and Adam were getting together. Especially Diana I still felt guilty Diana and Adam had been a couple for so long and I still feel kind of responsible for them splitting up, even though they both told me not too.

"You're really quiet this morning Cass" Diana pointed out as we drove to school, I was staring out the window in my own little world.

"Huh? Sorry I didn't get much sleep last night" I explained

"Oh dear are you ok?" Diana asked all worried "I can't believe I've been so stupid of course you had trouble sleeping after what happened yesterday if you need anything just ask, I still can't believe what happened."

"Diana breathe stop worrying I'm fine, just a lot happened yesterday I'll be fine soon my brain just wouldn't switch off yesterday, don't worry" I urged

"Ok if you're sure" she agreed nodding.

I smiled in response, I don't know what I did to deserve someone like Diana she is such a good friend. We drove the rest of the way to school in silence listening to songs on the radio. It was a cold day and I regretted not grabbing a jacket before leaving Diana's this morning. We parked and headed into school stopping by our lockers too grab some books and stuff.

"Hey" Adam whispered making me jump

"Jesus Christ Adam you made me jump, I'm still a bit jumpy" I confessed

"Oh God Cassie I'm sorry I didn't think" he apologised

"It's Ok" I assured him "I'm fine" I smiled to prove my point

"Ok then you ready for math then?" he asked

"Of course" I said shutting my locker "let's go"

Me and Adam walked down the corridor to maths together, walking slightly closer together than we needed too and our hands and arms kept brushing against each other, I felt electricity shoot through my body when we touched.

We sat at the back of the classroom together, Faye smirked at me when she noticed us sat together. I ignored her.

"You alright?" Adam asked

"Yeh I'm fine, sorry I was just day dreaming what are we meant to be doing?" I asked

"Oh we're doing algebra" Adam told me then smiled when he saw me frown "What's up?" he asked

"I suck at algebra" I told him

"Oh you can't be that bad I help you" Adam said leaning over and grabbing my book and starting to explain it to me. We spent the rest of the lesson talking while Adam explained all the confusing rules for algebra to me, he was a great teacher.

Adam walked me to English Lit.

"See you later" I said

"Bye Cassie" he replied as I walked in to the classroom. Diana had saved me a seat next to her, Melissa was sat behind her they both smiled at me as I sat down.

"Hey" I said as I sat down next to Diana

"Hey" they both greeted

"Did you have a good morning?" Diana asked

"Oh yeh it was fine did you?"

"It was a bit boring but fine" she replied smiling.

The rest of the day rushed by I sat with the rest of the circle at lunch, except for Faye she had left school to do something better apparently. Me and Adam kept smiling at each other across the table as we chatted easily among ourselves about this and that.

Then I had history with Adam we sat together again while our teacher stood at the front and did a massive presentation about the Salem witch trials. Me and Adam sat and corrected her every time she got something wrong whispering it between is.

After school Diana drove us to the boat house where we chilled out.

I couldn't sleep again so I ended up texting Adam all night huddled on the sofa under a blanket in the living room so I didn't wake her. I didn't go to sleep until 4 in the morning and either did Adam. But we both agreed it was totally worth it.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey Guys Hope you like! Please Review xoxoxo_

It was finally the weekend I slept in and when I woke up it was 9:54. I got up and pulled a sweater on I had no idea where Diana was, I went downstairs looking for her on the kitchen counter there was a not saying:

_Hey Cassie, you looked to comfortable this morning so I didn't wake you up I know you haven't been sleeping well I've gone into town to pick up some stuff for the ritual tonight see you later _

_Diana x _

Of course. It was full moon tonight and the circle was holding a ritual, I had no idea what we were going to do Diana said she didn't want to ruin my first Full moon ritual by telling me what happened. I made some toast for breakfast then went to get dressed. It was really quiet in Diana's house when your own your own. It was weird. I decided to drive down to the boat house to see Adam and anyone else who was there, it was better than staying home alone and doing nothing.

I drove quickly to the boat house when I jumped out the car I felt the cold surround me.

"Hey" I greeted Adam as I sat down in front of him on one of the bar stools.

"Hey" Adam smiled his face lighting up, the way I loved. "I'm nearly finished here my dad's taking over in a bit do you wanna go do something?" he asked

"Yeh course sounds great" I smiled getting excited

"Good" Adam said "do you want a coffee?"

"Umm Yeh please sounds great" I smiled and watched him bustle about and make my coffee nearly knocking some mugs off the counter in the process, I tried not to laugh but I couldn't help myself. Adam turned round and pretended to give me a really threatening glare.

"You laughing at me?" He asked meanly

"No of course not" I answered sweetly flashing a smile at him. He tried not to laugh but couldn't and soon we were both laughing our heads off the only people in the café. The Door banging shut interrupted us. I jumped and turned round.

There in the doorway stood Faye smirking at me and Adam.

"My my what do we have here?" She asked

"Nothing" Adam denied annoyed at Faye for interrupting our fun.

"Looks very cosy" Faye commented

"Whatever Faye" I said "I was just getting a coffee" I told her signalling to my now cold coffee.

"But where is your precious Diana" she asked

"She is getting things ready for tonight, you haven't forgot have you?" I asked

"Of course not I'll be there" she said before turning round and leaving heading straight for her car.

Me and Adam sat for a bit just staring as Faye left and drove off.

"Urghh I hate Faye!" Adam exclaimed he looked like he was going to hit something.

"I know me too" I said reaching up and grabbing his arm "Adam relax it doesn't matter what's she going to do anyway?"

"Nothing hopefully, sorry Cassie come on let's get out of here I'll go and tell my dad."

"Okay I" I nodded following Adam out the door. I waited by my car while he went to talk to his dad they came back about 5 minutes later his dad smiled and waved at me before heading inside to the boat house. Adam headed over to me.

"Come on then" he said "where you wanna go?" he asked

"Don't mind" I muttered

We ended up roaming the beach, Adam taught me how to skim a stone then he chased me down the beach after I said he was rubbish. We laughed and fun all day long, eventually when we got cold, after we splashed about in the sea. We headed for the abandoned house. Adam made hot chocolate and we sat on the coach my book of shadows between us, flicking through it and looking at all the old spells.

"Come on" Adam said standing up and holding out his arms to pull me off the coach "we better go we have to get ready for tonight" he explained

"Oh right of course" I said I'd totally forgotten about tonight

"I'll drive you home?" Adam offered

"Nahh I left my car at the boat house, I'll drive that home" I told him

"Okay then let's go" he said.

I got back to Diana's house at 5:36 we were meant to be meeting at the beach at 7, I was running late. Very late. I had to shower, get changed, do my hair and everything and I had about an hour because Diana would want to leave early and set everything up as she was taking the ritual.

"Hey" I shouted as I came through the door

"Cassie" Diana shouted running down the stairs she was already changed in to her beautiful white chiffon outfit she wears for rituals. The one she wore the night I joined the circle and she had the green garter on.

"Where have you been?" she demanded "I've been worried"

"Sorry" I apologised we started walking up to her room "I went out today then I was at the house with Adam and everyone, we lost track of time"

"Right No problem" Diana assured me "you need to go get dressed we need to leave in like 45 minutes."

I ran upstairs, I had no idea what to wear I grabbed a nice white summer dress which came up to my knees. I quickly put it on with a blue cardigan which matched the blue flowers on my dress. I quickly pulled on some sandals. Even though it had been quite chilly earlier it was now pleasantly nice and warm. Diana came in all ready with her white shift on complete with diadem and sliver cuff around her arm as well as the garter; she was in her ritual outfit.

"You look nice" she said smiling.

"Are you sure?" I asked

"Yeh positive I love your dress" she assured me

"Thanks" I said "I'm ready to go" I said quickly checking my hair in the mirror.

We walked down to the beach, Diana had set out candles and a circle had already been drawn a round a small bonfire I helped Diana by throwing more logs on the fire as she set some final things up.

Eventually everyone had arrived, Faye in a black dress the colour of midnight her lips the colour of blood her signature smirk on her face. Melissa stood next to her in a navy blue dress. Nick was the last to arrive looking bored he smiled at me though and I smiled back noticing the annoyed look that came on Adam's face when we greeted each other.

When it was midnight we stood round the fire everyone taking their place in the circle. Then Diana stood at the front and started calling the elements, I felt the power of the earth surround me and the circle, it reminded me of the power I felt from the earth when I blew the coffin apart. I shuddered and tried to stop thinking about that.

Right Now I was Safe, stood in the darkness with my circle the full moon lighting up the night's sky as we stood and recited a spell. Linked by holding hands, but I realised we were also linked by our heads, by our hearts and by our Blood.

_In the Darkness six witches stood and performed a full moon ritual, the new generation of witches performing something that witches have done as far back as anyone can remember. The ritual goes back hundreds of years, never changed. It's been done by generations and generations of circles. _

_Together we sang: _

_Light and dark_

_Good and evil_

_Right and wrong_

_Balance each other_

_Bring us together _

_As one _

_We unite. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey guys thanks for all the Reviews! They make me feel great it means a lot! Please keep reviewing_

_Enjoy…._

I woke up with sunlight streaming into Diana's bedroom slowly I sat up yawning and looked at the alarm clock it was half seven, I had ages until I had to leave for school. I got up and went too look for Diana there was no sign of her anywhere and it was really early usually we'd both still be in bed.

I ran downstairs straight into the kitchen but she wasn't there, I checked the whole house no sign of Diana anywhere. No note. No nothing.

I ran back upstairs and grabbed my phone dialling Adam's number before I even realised who I was calling, he'd know what to do.

"Cassie?" He yawned over the phone

"Yeh hey Adam sorry to wake you but have you seen Diana lately?" I asked worriedly

"No why?" he asked starting to wake up.

"When I woke up she wasn't here I looked round the whole house I just can't think of anywhere she'd go so early." I explained

"Oh Cassie don't worry she's a big girl I'm sure she can look after herself, look I'll get up and come over just keep ringing her" he told me

"Ok see you soon" I said

"Yeh bye"

I went back upstairs and quickly got dressed ready for Adam by the time and finished I'd called Diana 12 times, it went to answer phone every time. I didn't want to annoy everyone in the circle so I hadn't rung any of them.

My grandma would have known what to do I really wished she was back from the clinic even though we talked all the time I still missed her loads and worried about her all the time. A knock at the door brought me back to my senses I ran down stairs and yanked the door open. Adam was on the door step in a hoodie and jeans looking very sleepy.

"Hey come in" I said

"You got hold of her yet?" he asked

"No have you?" I asked

"No" he sighed

"I know I'm being stupid worrying but I've got a bad feeling about this" I admitted

"He don't worry" Adam reassured me stepping forward he encircled me into a hug, he smelt of salt and oak, intoxicating.

"Shhh its ok" he whispered in my ear. I nodded resting my head on his chest.

"What if it's witch hunters?" I asked voicing my real fears.

"Then we'll call the circle and rescue her, it'll be fine I doubt it is witch hunters" he told me

"Okay" I nodded "what should we do?" I asked

"I think we should call the rest of the circle, tell them what's happened I bet Diana will turn up soon though don't worry"

"Alright" I agreed

I called Faye who was very annoyed at getting woken up so early but agreed to come round after I told her what had happened and that we couldn't find Diana, Melissa came straight round after Adam called her. I wished Jake was here so we had a full circle we'd be stronger and better but I didn't say this to anyone Adam would be furious he hates Jake. I miss him though it's stupid he worked with the witch hunters.

Once Faye arrived we sat on the porch outside and discussed what to do.

"Where's Diana's dad?" Faye asked

"Working like usual I think" I told her

"Oh" she nodded

We all sat round and discussed what too do we had no idea where Diana was or could be. I was getting more and more worried as the time went by. Diana was one of my best friends and the thought that something bad could have happened is terrible. Adam seemed to sense that I was becoming really upset because he soon sent Melissa and Faye to drive round chance harbour to see if they saw Diana or anything suspicious.

"You alright?" he asked kneeling down in front of me and taking my hands in his. I looked up at him and shook my head tears coming in to my eyes he grabbed me and pulled me towards him so I was sat in his lap and then Adam put his arms around me as I snuggled into him and started crying

"Shhh it will be alright" he kept repeating things like this in my ear, soothing me. I started to calm down after a while. I needed to get a grip I was being pathetic.

"Sorry" I mumbled to Adam

"Don't be stupid it's fine" he said

I sat up and looked at him my eyes red rimmed from crying he was staring back at me obviously worried about me I leant my head to rest against his slowly starting to feel better I suddenly realised how close we were I looked up at Adam just as he brought his lips down to catch mine. My hands found their way to his hair tangling up in it and his hands were on the small of my back pushing me closer in to him. We pulled apart to breathe even though we didn't want too. Quickly our lips found their way back together fitting perfectly. It felt amazing!

The door opening made us jump apart quickly and look up turning towards the person stood in the doorway.

_Okay going to end it there because I'm mean! Who's seen Adam & Cassie making out? Ha read the next chapter which will be up soon to find out! Also I will explain what happened to the lovely Diana! Please review hope you liked it :D _


	5. Chapter 5

_Bringing in Cassie's Dad! Totally different from the show now! Sorry :L x Hope you like Please Read & review! Thanks Guys!_

_Have a good day! Xxxxx_

Stood in the doorway the moon shining behind him was a man slightly rough around the edges in jeans and a big thick coat. Eyes angrily blazing staring at Adam and me still huddled together on the floor. Adam jumped up in front of me protectively guarding me.

"Who are you?" He demanded at this stranger

"I would rather know who you are and what you're doing with my daughter" the man shouted back

I gagged and stared up at this stranger stood in the cold on Diana's doorstep

"Dad" I questioned standing up and walking forward towards him

"Hey Cassie" he said at her smiling

"What are you doing here how could you do this just turn up after 16 years? I thought you were dead, mum thought you were dead too how could you just leave us?" I demanded getting angry by the second I felt the anger swelling up inside me and I felt the darkness inside me. Adam reached forward and grabbed my arm to stop me from walking towards my father. My pathetic father. I felt like crushing him right now

"Cassie calm down" Adam whispered in my ear that is when I realised that Diana's house was literally shaking

"Sorry" I whispered

"Listen Cassie I know I shouldn't have just turn up but listen I wanted to protect you and your mum that is why I left to lead whatever witch hunters that might turn up away from here and away from you." My father explained

"But we moved away, I only came back here this year after my mum died" I told him

"What?" he asked in disbelief "Amelia's dead?"

"Yes" I told him starting to get upset

"Look I think you should leave Cassie had a really bad day today and I think she needs a rest come back tomorrow Ok? When she's feeling better" Adam told him

"Of course" My dad agreed "Bye" he said turning and walking away into the night.

I was shocked I stood still thinking everything through first Diana went missing then my father the mysterious John Blackwell turned up. It was too much too take in I was vaguely aware that Adam was leading me through to the sitting room, I sat down on the sofa and about a minute later a glass of water was put in front of me and Adam sat down next to me and held my hand we sat in like that for quite a while in silence both just wrapped in our thoughts.

"Stay tonight please?" I asked Adam quietly

"Of course" he answered straight away "I'll just go call my dad you shouldn't be left on your own anyway not now Diana is still missing." I nodded as Adam went into the kitchen dialling his phone as he went I heard him talking on the phone through the wall but I couldn't really make out any of the conversation he was finished quickly and came back and sat with me.

"We'll find Diana won't we?" I asked

"Of course we will" Adam reassured me "I think you should go to bed you look exhausted.

I wanted to disagree I wanted to go back out and find Diana but I was so tired I couldn't deny that. It had been a very hard day. I was already practically falling asleep on the sofa. Me and Adam went upstairs and I quickly got changed into sweats and a big baggy jumper before collapsing into Diana's bed I suddenly felt extremely sad when she wasn't led there next to me getting ready for bed to. Adam came in to say goodnight.

"Sleep in here with me?" I whispered "Please"

"You sure" He asked

"Yes I just can't I'm so used to sleeping in this bed with Diana I don't think I'll sleep on my own" I admitted.

"Okay" Adam said climbing into bed beside me I quickly moved and snuggled next to him sighing when he put his arms around me I suddenly felt incredibly safe and relaxed even after everything that happened today. Eventually I slowly drifted to sleep, I had a really weird dream I dreamt that I was at the pier with the rest of the circle and we were being chased being rounded up people coming at us from all around shouting abuse at us and hurting us. Like in the olden days when they used to hunt witched with torches and pitch forks just a modern version.

I woke up with tears rolling down my cheeks I blinked shaking my head as my dream slowly drifted away and I forgot what it was about I snuggled back against Adam ignoring that weird feeling I had I went back to sleep thinking about Diana and how we were going to find her and wondering where she was.

The next morning I woke up feeling a lot better I got up trying not to wake Adam because he looked so peaceful I went downstairs and starting to make breakfast I grabbed my phone and checked it for any messages or anything. I had none. I started trying to ring Diana again but it kept going to voice mail inside I knew there must be a sensible reason for where she is and I shouldn't worry but I couldn't help until I got hold of her and found out what was happening I'd be worrying.

I called Melissa to see if she has heard from Diana as the two of them had been getting very close lately but she said she hadn't as was starting to get worried now more than she was yesterday. I looked out the window and it was pouring with rain. Typical the weather seemed to match my mood today.

Everyone met up at the boat house to talk about Diana and to see if anyone knew where she might be.

"Has anyone heard from her?" I asked hopeful everyone shook their heads sadly each wondering where the usually solid reliable Diana could be suddenly Faye's phone rang she got up and walked outside to answer it as secretive and private as ever. I watched her go curiously no one else really paid any attention all too worried. Faye was pacing up and down the decking running a hand through her hair she suddenly looked really worried and annoyed about something she hung up quickly and came back inside.

"Diana's safe she's on her way home Lee's bringing her home" she said Melissa head shot up at the mention of Lee.

"Who's Lee?" I asked

"Oh Just someone I know he does rituals and stuff it's just a bit of a laugh" she brushed of then turning to Melissa she said "Diana went too Lee's to find some stuff out then ended up at a party she took some Devil Spirit, quite a lot by the sound Lee sorted it out but she's been Ill or something" Faye said sounding bored and like she couldn't care at all

"Devil Spirit?" asked Adam

"Drugs" answered Melissa guiltily

"Give you such a high" Faye added before winking and grabbing her phone and leaving. Melissa got up quickly and followed her.

Adam drove me back to Diana's quickly where we waited for her eventually a car pulled up and a mysterious, roguish, weird guy got out Adam went out to meet him opening the car door and getting out a sleeping Diana before smiling reluctantly at the mysterious blonde guy, who must be lee. He quickly brought Diana inside and we put her in her bed before going downstairs and leaving her to sleep.

"I'm glad she's safe" I said

"Yeh" Adam agreed "but maybe you should talk to her when she wakes up I mean drugs that doesn't sound like Diana too me"

"I will" I told him "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure why not we've got nothing better to do" Adam said.

We spent the rest of the afternoon watching rubbish movies and eating popcorn taking it in turns to go and check on Diana who was snuggled up in bed peacefully asleep oblivious to what had happened in the last 24 hours and how worried we'd been when she went missing also oblivious to the return of my father who I haven't talked to since last night when he turned up on Diana's doorstep. For now I was happy to forget it all and just sit here on this rainy day and spend time snuggled up with Adam while we make fun of everything on these movies.

A good end to a very bad couple of days!


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey Guys sorry it's been a while! My Fault! WARNING: Swearing in this Chapter!:L This chapter isn't Perfect at all but I wanted to update this! Please Review I absolutely love to know what you all think of this, any suggestions please Pm me!;) _

_Thanks Guys! Hope you like it :)_

Over the Next Few days I kept my eye on Diana, she felt guilty about making us all worry about her. Adam had suggested I talk to her about why she had done it and what had happened but I hadn't seemed to get the time. Between school, hanging out with Adam, avoiding my dad and worrying about Diana. I had been very busy.

"Hey Diana" I said trying to grab a minute with her before she left the abandoned house.

"You Ok Cass?" she asked

"Yeh listen let's go back inside I wanted to talk to you" I said walking into the now empty abandoned house. "Sit down" I told her

"Ok" she agreed looking slightly worried

"Right" I began slightly worried I didn't know how to start this conversation

"Cassie?" she asked after I drifted off a bit think about what to say

"Right sorry listen I just wanted to talk about the other day you had us really worried, I'm still worried about you, Are you Really Ok? What Happened Anyway?"

"Slow down Cass listen I'm truly fine okay I just made a stupid mistake I went looking for Lee to find out about the weird Voodoo stuff he's in to and he was having a party and he invited me to stay and I thought why not I might as well stay have a night of from circle business. Everyone was doing it and I thought why not I've got a lot on my mind at the minute Cassie and I thought it might make me feel better and it did" she admitted nearly crying "I'm not ever going to do it again" she promised

"Oh I know you won't I was just worried about what made you do it me and Adam both agreed it was so unlike you to do anything you like this, I mean you hardly ever drink. You're Sensible Diana" I admitted "That's how I think about you"

She smiled "Maybe I was just taking a night of from sensible Diana I swapped to Reckless Diana" she laughed

"Shut Up" I said "stop taking the Mick"

Soon we were laughing at each other. Just the two of us sat in the abandoned house laughing our heads off.

"Come on" I said getting up "let's go back to yours"

We walked out into the cold and jumped in to Diana's car and she drove us back to her house, when we got back there was someone sat on the doorstep. I got out the car disbelieving who was sat there.

"Dad, seriously?" I asked "I don't want to speak to you" I told him

"Cassie who's this" Diana asked confused

"This is my dad" I told her bitterly

"Go away" I told him as I stepped past him and started to go through Diana's door but before I could my dad had grabbed my wrist stopping me. Anger started building up inside of me I just wanted to get rid of him. "Let go" I ordered

"Fine" he said stepping his raised his arm but I turned round quickly and stormed in to Diana's house leaving Diana and my dad stood awkwardly in the front garden.

"Well" Diana said awkwardly pointing at the door "I'm just gonna go after her" she told my dad walking up and into her house.

I was sat on Diana's sofa head in hands slowly breathing in an out trying to calm myself down I heard Diana come in and sit down next to me

"Hey Cass you okay?" she asked quietly

I shook my head looking up at her still really mad. I can't believe he just turned up again!

"Can you call Adam?" I whispered

"Of course" said Diana walking into another room already dialling Adam's number. About 10 minutes later I heard Adam's jeep and soon he came barrelling through the door and straight to me on the sofa. He put his arm around me and snuggled into him and started to cry.

"Shhh" he kept repeating to me soothing me

Soon Diana came in and put a cup of coffee in front of both of us. I sat up rubbing my face and took a sip of my coffee.

"Thanks" I said to Diana

"No problem you okay?" she asked

"Yeh think I over-reacted a bit I just hate that he suddenly turned up pretending like everything is Okay" I admitted Dianna nodded at me agreeing.

"You didn't Over-react" she assured me before standing up and heading upstairs "I'm gonna go to my room see you in a bit"

"Yeh I'll be up soon" I told her.

For a while me and Adam sat in silence cuddled up on the sofa, I reached up to take his hand and suddenly he grabbed my left wrist and started staring at it, it was the wrist my dad had grabbed before and now I noticed that it was starting to bruise.

"Cassie" Adam muttered looking absolutely furious "what happened?"

"Oh it's nothing" I lied but Adam could tell I was lying and starting staring at me until I admitted "My dad just grabbed me a bit hard before, he was just trying to get me to listen to him"

"WHAT!" Adam stood up fuming and started storming for the door "I'm going to killing that bastard!"

"No Adam wait" I shouted following him out to the street as Adam jumped in his jeep I stood in front of the car stopping him from leaving Diana's drive. "He's not worth it I don't want you to do anything Adam" I told him forcefully I could see Adam wondering whether to listen to me he still looked mad

"Please" I whispered practically begging him Adam's face softened and he slipped out of the car and walked round to me taking me in his arms.

"Ok I won't" he promised before leaning down and kissing me. "Promise me you're Ok?" he asked

"I promise you should go" I told him moving towards the door of his car he nodded

"Okay" he agreed leaning down to kiss me passionately before he left. I stood and watched as he drove away before turning round and going back in to Diana's house and heading up to her room.

When I got in there she was already asleep, I looked at the clock on her bedside table and realised it was gone midnight. We hadn't left the abdoned house till after 10 but I didn't think it was nearly 1 O'clock in the morning yet. I quickly got changed into my Pyjamas before getting into bed and snuggling down. I felt a lot calmer than earlier, I turned over to face Diana she looked so peaceful.

Slowly I drifted to sleep, tossing and turning quite a lot as I tried to get the image of Adam totally furious when he found out what my dad had done out of my head. I know he's got a temper but I've never seen him that mad ever before.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey Guys! Sorry it's been a while but I've just gone back to school so I've been extremely busy! Had 6 dance rehearsals this week! I'm shattered so sorry if this Chapters not great! Next time I'll update quicker Promise! Thanks to I' for the idea for this Chapter! I Hope You like what I did with your idea!_

_Please Review & Enjoy!_

_Thanks xx_

The next morning I headed over to see Adam at the boat house. The bruises on my wrist where my dad had grabbed me had gotten worse overnight so I was wearing a long sleeved top to cover them. Hopefully no one will notice. I drove over to the boat house quickly I really wanted to make sure Adam had calmed down and not done anything stupid.

When I got there Adam was unloading a van of crates and putting them in cellar.

"Hey" I said running over to him and picking up a box and following him into the cellar.

"Morning Cass" he smiled "You ok with that?" he asked

"I'm fine it's not that heavy" I told him we carried on quietly until we had unloaded the whole van then we went through to the bar and Adam made me a coffee.

"You Ok?" he asked clearly worried about me.

"I'm fine" I lied plastering on a smile but I'm pretty sure he didn't believe me.

"Ok" he nodded turning round to clean something behind him

"Thanks for last night" I said

"Cassie you don't have to thank me I want to be there for you. Always." He told me I nodded and smiled taking a sip of coffee "Will you come and help me upstairs my dad asked me to get something out of the attic" Adam asked

"Of course sound fun" I said jumping up and heading upstairs behind Adam.

It was incredibly dusty in the attic, there was junk everywhere sorted into cardboard boxes I walked over to one labelled '_school stuff'_

"Hey what's this" I asked Adam opening the box

"Dunno" he said coming to stand next to me "Probably old rubbish from when my dad was at school" he told me before walking away to start looking for the old fishing stuff his dad wanted.

The first thing in the box was the chance harbour high year book which I'd already looked through lots spending time looking at the pictures of my mother with her friends all looking happy and young. I put the year book down next to me and pulled out loads of pictures. They were pictures of our parent's circle there was some of my mum and Ethan sat closed together at the beach laughing. Faye's mum was in a few as well as Jake's parents stood holding hands smiling. I looked but there were no pictures of my father. Not one.

"Hey Adam can I keep some of these pictures the ones of my mum do you think your dad would mind I don't have many of her from her school days" I asked

"That's fine Cass, good pictures?" he asked

"Yeh they're great" I told him smiling I put some of the pictures back and tucked a few in my jacket pocket. There was letters in the box too I pulled some out they were addressed to Ethan I started reading them just to be nosy, they were from my mum.

_Ethan _

_I know what you think but John is not betraying us believe me. Please Ethan trust him because I do he is just trying to help us! Please the circle needs you. I know you hate me now but I miss you I haven't seen you in ages and it hurts Ethan it does just because I'm with John now doesn't mean we can't be friends like we used to be _

_Think about it _

_Amelia x_

I read the top letter a few times tracing the familiar writing; I had always loved my mum's writing. I flicked through the stacks of letters and stopped on one near the bottom of the pile and started to read it.

_Ethan _

_I need your help. You were right, john is evil and I need to get away from him as soon as possible not just for me but for my baby. Please say you'll help me, we need to be careful though john's said he'll kill me if I leave because then the circle will be broken but I can't carry on like this I wish I'd listened to you. I know you're over me and don't love me anymore but please as a friend help me Ethan. I don't know what to do maybe we could contact the witch hunters? They're after Blackwell. Or I could just leave but I'm scared he'll find me. _

_Ethan he is trying to raise evil spirits he think they will protect him from the hunters which is mad he is just putting everyone in Chance Harbour in danger. He's killed innocent people Ethan and I'm scared he's determined and is using dark magic to make it happen. He's changed it's like dark magic has taken over. He's not John anymore. Please say you'll help me _

_Love Amelia x _

"Adam" I whispered starting to shake I read the last chapter of the letter over and over making sure I hadn't made it up. My father a Murderer!

"What?" Adam asked coming up behind me fishing rod in hand I shoved the letter into his free hand

"Read it" I whispered.

I sat huddled up watching Adam as he read the letter his face getting more and more freaked out as he went along, when he finished he looked up at me. Pity in his eyes, he put everything down and reached his hands out taking mine in it. I looked up at him tears in my eyes.

"Cassie" he whispered "You are **nothing **like your father Ok? And I love you so much nothing will ever change that, we'll get through this I promise you this though your father will never get near you again not after this Cassie I'll keep you safe" he promised I nodded kneeling up a bit I put my arms round Adam and buried my head in his shoulder starting to sob. I can't believe this my father is a murderer, I saw his temper last night but I'd have never thought he could be that evil, To take someone live maybe even lots of peoples. Now I understood why my mum would never talk about my dad when I was little I would ask about him all the time and she would say "He's gone Cassie" she would always get a bit angry and upset when I asked. Now I understand why.

We sat there for quite a while in silence while I thought everything through before Adam asked me "do you want to talk to my dad I'm sure we could get him to explain?"

I shook my head and looked up at him "I don't wanna know" I told him "I don't wanna know who he killed or how he killed them. The fact he has killed someone is bad enough I don't want any details I just don't want to ever see that man again in my life."

"You won't have to see him again" Adam promised.

We sat there a bit longer before Adam said we should go downstairs, he made me a drink and we sat at the bar me one side him the other. I wasn't really in the mood to talk and soon excused myself and left to go back to Diana's hoping she was out.

When I got to Diana's house I found that no one was there I quickly jumped in the shower the warm water soothing me and washing away the dirt from the attic. When I got out I wrapped my hair in a towel and put one of Adam's shirts on with a pair of little shorts. The photos I had taken from Adam's attic where spread out all over Diana's bed and I sat and stared at all the happy faces of the people in the picture. My mum was smiling back at me; I looked at the photo of Jake's parents and decided to ring him it would be a good distraction.

"Hey Jake" I said

"Hey" he replied

"Listen I have something for you could you come over to Diana's?" I asked

"Yeh sure see you soon" he answered

"Bye" I said before hanging up. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants and brushed through my wet hair. Then I headed downstairs with the photo for Jake. About 10 minutes later Jake got here.

"Hey" I smiled.

"Hey" he said sitting down next to me.

"I thought you'd like this" I told him holding out the photo of his parents on the beach. He looked confused as he grabbed he photo and stared at it

"Where did you get this?" he asked

"Adam's attic his dad has loads of old photo's" I told him

"Thanks" he whispered still staring at it

"No problem" I told him.

I showed Jake some of the other photos before he left then I got a text off Diana saying that she was spending the night at Melissa's which meant I was home alone all night. Great. I sat up restless just thinking about the letter I couldn't get it out of me head.

I finally fell asleep on the sofa after hours of trying. I dreamt of fire and blood of death and pain and innocent people suffering. I dreamt of dark magic there was a figure in my dream an evil person, that person was my father. My evil father.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey guys sorry for the wait! Thanks for all the reviews and everything that I've been getting this is just a short ish Cassie & Adam chapter because I was in the mood to write a fluffy one! _

_Hope you all like it! Please review! Thanks Guys 3 _

The next morning I woke up on the sofa, really uncomfortable. I stood up and stretched out clicking my back in the process which hurt. Then I remembered that I was home alone I slowly walked to the window and pulled back the curtains. Diana's car was still gone and it was raining and horrible outside.

I walked through to the kitchen looking for my phone I found it on the table just as it started vibrating. I had a text of Adam.

'Hey you ok?' it said I quickly text back telling I was fine and asking if her wanted to come over about 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door.

I ran through from the kitchen quickly and yanked the door open; there stood Adam trying to hide from the rain.

"Hey" I greeted him grinning like mad

"Hey" he answered coming to stand in front of me and slowly kissing me before moving past me into the hallway.

"It's horrible outside I think we're gonna get a storm tonight I think we're going to have to stay in all day" he told me

"Oh I have no problem with that" I told him slowly walking towards him and reaching up on my tip toes to kiss him slowly and passionately. Adam moaned in to my mouth moving his hands across my back and pulling me closer towards him. When we stopped for air we both couldn't stop grinning.

"Mmm I want to stay in to today after that" he told me slowly leaning down to kiss me again but before he could I dodged past him and ran upstairs, laughing Adam chased me.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!" he shouted up the stairs as I ran about trying to find somewhere to hide I quickly decided to hide in Diana's closet as it was pretty big and I didn't think Adam would look there. I heard him come into Diana's bedroom.

"Oh I wonder where Cassie is" he said loudly playing "Is she under the bed?" he asked before I heard him on the floor crawling around looking under the bed. "No I wonder where else she could be" I heard his footsteps coming towards where I was then they stopped. "Maybe in the closet?" he asked before pulling open the door and staring at me sat at the bottom hiding. He quickly grabbed me shouting "Got you" before picking me up and walking over to the bed kissing me.

We lay there for a while having an amazing make out session. Before I sat up and started fixing some of my clothes making sure I looked ok I held my hand out to Adam who was led out on the bed just staring up at me

"Come on let's go get some food" I told him but he just continued to stare at me, slowly he got up and grabbed my hand pulling me close to him

"You're the most beautiful thing in the world" he whispered in my ear making me blush and smile like the Cheshire cat. I leaned up and kissed Adam trying to show him how much I loved him before turning round taking his hand and leading him downstairs and into the kitchen.

We made pancakes for lunch, well tried to Adam insisted on flipping the first one and ended up getting it stuck to the roof of the kitchen. I was laughing so much I started to cry especially when it fell of the roof and only just missed Adam's head. After that I took over the cooking and Adam made coffee then sat and talked to me. We loaded our pancakes with as many unhealthy sugary things we could find: whipped cream, sprinkles, syrup, chocolate and more.

After that we snuggled down on Diana's couch with a tub of Ben & Jerry's and watched some films we sat all snuggled together while outside the wind howled and the rain poured down. Diana called to say she didn't wanna drive back in this weather so she was staying at Melissa's again. Adam said he'd stay the night here so I wasn't alone again.

This day had been perfect and I had nearly totally forgotten everything that had happened yesterday but I knew tomorrow would be worse. For tomorrow I had to tell the circle that my Father was a Murderer!


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews I'm nearly finished with this probably on like 3 chapters more to go! I'll probably drag it out a bit longer because I'm really enjoying this and I hope you are too! If you have any suggestions or anything please Pm me :) This chapter isn't very good :L Sorry! But I felt I needed to update sooooooo…._

_Here it is!Hope you enjoy! Please R&R Thanks Guys 3 _

I woke up on Diana's sofa under a blanket snuggled down with Adam. My neck was really stiff from sleeping in a funny position all night. I tried to stay still because Adam was still asleep and looked really peaceful, my phone said it was only half eight so I decided to snuggle back down and go back to sleep for a while. I didn't really want to get up and face the day I'd rather stay inside hidden away with Adam like yesterday but I knew I couldn't not today we had already scheduled a meeting after lunch at the abandoned house without telling my father as he was who the meeting was about.

We woke up about an hour later, the sun streaming through the window. I had a text from Diana saying she would be home soon so we decided to get up and tidy the mess we made yesterday.

"I'll make us some breakfast while you sort out in here" I told Adam as he went to put the blankets away from last night. I carried all our sweet wrappers and our empty ice cream tub from last night through to the kitchen and threw them away before starting to make us some scrambled eggs for breakfast. I started humming to myself as I cooked; the radio was on so I didn't hear Adam creeping up on me.

"BOO" He suddenly shouted making me scream and jump dropping the spoon I had been using I turned round to face Adam with a stern angry face on; I put my hands on my hips and gave him my best death glare which just made him burst into hysterics. I ignored him and carried on making breakfast but he was still laughing about 10 minutes later when we sat down to eat.

"It wasn't that funny" I told him taking a sip of my coffee

"Oh God Cassie it was you should of seen your face" he told me starting to laugh again

"Hey Mister cut it out!" I told him pointing my fork at him

"Sorry Sorry!" he told me starting to stop laughing he went back to eating his food at lightning speed.

"Take some time to taste it" I told him smirking

"Sorry I'm starving" he told me

"Starving?" I asked pulling a funny face "How can you be starving have you seen how much junk we ate last night?"

"We?" Adam asked "I remember you nicking the ice cream and eating it all by yourself!"

"Think your remembering things wrong" I lied trying not too smirk and give myself away.

Then I heard the door open and Diana come in.

"Hey" she greeted when she saw us sat at the table

"Hey" I said walking over to her "Good time at Melissa's?"

"Yeh it was really fun" she told me smiling

"Good I'm just going to run upstairs and take a shower as we've got to be at the abandoned house soon" I told Diana and Adam before heading upstairs.

I jumped in the shower and sighed as I felt the hot water running over my body and relaxing me I quickly washed my hair and got out before heading through to Diana's bedroom and getting dressed I put on a a pair of my skinny jeans with my little ankle boots and grey T-shirt and a big black baggy jumper as it looked quite cold outside.

When I got downstairs Diana was in the living room I looked out the window Adam's jeep was gone from the driveway.

"Adam's gone home to get changed" Diana told me "He said he'll meet us at the abandoned house later"

"Oh Ok" I said "so what did you and Melissa get up to?" I asked her.

Me and Diana sat and talked for a while before we left she told me all about how she had met a hot Australian guy called Grant the other day when her and Melissa were out. He sounded really cool and I had to try really hard not to laugh at the very dreamy face Diana got when she was talking about him. It was so cute!

Melissa and Faye were already there when me and Diana turned up they were sat looking at Melissa's book of shadows which she had recently found when we came in they both looked at us and said hi before going back to the book. I went outside and started pacing up and down waiting for Adam I was really scared of telling the circle about my dad and Adam always made me calm plus he already knew so he could help me explain.

I only had to wait about five minutes before Adam turned up, he saw how nervous I was and quickly grabbed my hand and led me inside the house. We had to wait for Jake before we could start explaining and he was taking ages to turn up, however eventually he did.

"Right hey guys I was the one that called this meeting because a couple of days ago me and Adam found some bad stuff in his dad's attic it was about my father." I told them everyone was staring at me waiting for me to explain.

"we found some letters from my mum to Adam's dad they said, this is really hard to tell you but they said that my dad had killed innocent people trying to raise demons to defeat the witch hunters" I told them before quickly looking at Adam, everyone else was silent he walked over and hugged me.

"We can't trust Blackwell, all he has done is lie to us and we need to keep him away from Cassie and all of us, we need to make sure he doesn't know what we are doing and stuff" Adam warned "does everyone agree? I think we should confront him?" he looked round the rest of the circle for answers

Diana spoke up first "I don't think confronting him is a good idea he has already shown us he can be violent and has quite a temper what if he tries to attack Cassie or one of us I think we should carry one like normal but distance ourselves from him and keep all our plans a secret, we can just lie to him and say we'll do what he wants us to do, but we won't really do the things he tell us" she reasoned and I nodded agreeing with her

"Diana's right" I muttered "we just need to be careful and try to stay away from him"

"I always knew you dad was an evil murderer or something" Faye told me acting all innocent before jumping up and leaving, banging the door shut behind her.

Melissa quickly followed her apologising for what Faye said a few times before leaving.

Me Adam and Diana sat and talked about what to do for a while before Diana left as she had a date with grant before he left chance harbour. Me and Adam went back to the boathouse, we sat and drank coffee together for ages just chatting about this and that and watching the world go by as a distraction from the craziness going on in our lives at the minute what with the witch hunters, my father and trying to protect ourselves we had a lot going on at the minute and I don't know how I'd get through it all without Adam. He is my rock.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey guys hope you like this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think!_

_Thanks Guys! Hope you Enjoy! _

It had been a week since I told everyone about my father and so far it had been ok everyone in the circle was avoiding my father and secretly we had decided to try and find as many crystals as we could so we would be more powerful. We hadn't told me father any of our recent plans every time he asked we said we weren't doing anything we were just trying to find out more about the witch hunters. I think he suspected that we were hiding something from him but he hadn't mentioned anything to me about it.

Me and Adam had been trying to find out more about what had happened to our parents and their circle in our spare time we had gone through his attic as well as my grandmas looking for information. I also really wanted to find out what my father had done back then and who he had sacrificed even though it would be painful to find out about the murders I wanted to so that I could deal with it and move on. Adam agreed with me that it was a good idea; we searched records at the library about the fire and tried to find out as much information as we could but so far we hadn't really got very far.

I even managed to talk Faye into breaking into her mum's office and stealing the student files on most of our parents. She got quite a few but they didn't really help much except tell us about what our parents were like in high school; what they did wrong, their grades and stuff, nothing to do with the circle and what my father was planning. We had tried asking Ethan but as soon as you mentioned John Blackwell to him he got all angry and told me and Adam to keep away from Blackwell.

I avoided my father as much as possible when he asked if he could come over I made excuses like I was working, now that I was living back at my grandma's house instead of staying at Diana's it was harder to avoid him because I was now living alone and when I was at Diana's my father never wanted to come round because of Charles. I had decided to move back to my grandma's and get out of Diana's hair, she had done so much for me and I just felt guilty that I was taking advantage of her kindness and stuff, so I decided to move out.

I didn't really mind living alone it meant I had more freedom, Adam came over a lot and stayed as long as he wanted to more often than not he stayed the night, on the sofa! As we were so busy right now me and Adam hardly got any alone time, we always seemed to be surrounded by the circle or too busy to stop and have some proper Adam and Cassie couple time.

At school things are weird, people stare at me wherever I go. I hear people whispering about me in the corridors, it's stupid that it bothers me I have so much more important stuff to worry about right know but it was really bothering me, I hated being the centre of attention and right now at school I was that because it seemed like everyone was talking about me!

"Hey Diana" I said as she walked up to meet me at my locker before we headed to trig.

"Hey Cassie" she replied smiling at me

"How was your date with grant?" I asked as we headed down the corridor.

"It was Great, we had such an amazing time Grant is great, he's so funny and handsome and funny, he bought me ice cream and we walked round the harbour for ages and he showed me the boat he works on and stuff it's such a shame he's leaving today but he'll be back soon" Diana babbled on really fast she obviously really wanted tell me all about it.

"Sounds great" I told her not very enthusiastically as we sat down.

"It was" she agreed smiling she was just about to tell me something else when came in and told us to shut up so he could start his lesson.

I like , just not his class I suck at trig so much it's unreal! Diana tried to explain what we were doing but I got really confused and just switched off thinking about how we were going to find more crystals and other circle stuff.

So far we had the crystal my grandma gave me ages ago as well as a crystal that Melissa found at her grandma's we just had to find one from Adam's, Faye's, Jake's and Diana's family. They could be anywhere apparently the elders had hid them after they stripped our parents of the powers. In my book of shadows it said each family had a crystal so far we had 2, 4 left to find. Jake said he was going to drive up to his grandfather's house this weekend and see if he could find it. Hopefully he would find it.

Soon the bell rang signalling the start of lunch me and Diana went to meet the rest of the circle before heading outside where we found somewhere private we could sit and talk. I sat Adam while we ate listening to what Diana and Jake were saying about how to locate the remaining crystals. I don't think either of us were really listening we were just nodding along. I was too busy thinking about how much my back was tingling Adam was sat behind with his arms round me I felt so safe and content it was so hard to stop smiling when we sat like this. We were finally a proper couple, it felt great!

After lunch I had history Adam walked me to class before kissing me goodbye and heading off to his class, I got quite a few dirty looks when I kissed Adam goodbye I had to try really hard not to laugh at all the girls looking extremely jealous as Adam walked away. I sat with Melissa in history and we chatted throughout the lesson about this and that.

When it was time to go home Adam met me outside by his jeep and drove me home, he was working tonight so he couldn't come over. I kissed him before quickly jumping out his car and sprinting inside trying to avoid the rain. Once I was inside I threw my bag down and wandered through the house, it was so quite living here on my own it was kind of weird.

I settled down in the living room and started some homework, doing quite a normal teenage thing for once which was really weird. I sat and finished my essay waiting for Adam to come over. He had promised to swing by after work which I couldn't wait for.

Finally some alone Couple time, who knows what we will finally get up to…


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey! This is quite a sad chapter! Sorry :L this sort of happened on the show but I've made it a lot more dramatic and added something that didn't happen! It's my take on it :) I'm so sad that The Secret Circle has been cancelled but I've watched the last episode and it's GREAT! If it is the last ever episode then it's a good way to end it, even though I think they need a second series! Otherwise I might just die!_

_Enjoy this Chapter! Sorry it's so long!_

When I woke up I had 5 missed calls from Diana which was weird, she had also texted me asking me to come over apparently it was an emergency.

I rolled over in bed trying to be careful so I didn't wake Adam up unfortunately it didn't really work.

"Morning Beautiful" he whispered yawning

"Morning" I said leaning over to kiss him, before getting up and slipping Adam's T-shirt on.

"Listen Adam I have to go I think Diana needs me she's called me like 5 times already and left me loads of messages, I'm worried about her." I told

"Oh Ok do you want me to come with you?" he asked sitting up in bed

"No it's ok it's probably a girl emergency, I'll be quick promise you just go back to sleep and I'll be home soon." I promised before leaning down to kiss him.

I quickly got dressed in a pair of grey skinny jeans and a jumper before putting my boots on and running downstairs, I grabbed my car keys and headed outside I drove over to Diana's house in silence getting more and more worried as I went, Diana was my best friend she had been so good to me and now I was worried about her, she had sounded really upset on the voicemail messages she had left me.

When I got to Diana's the door was unlocked so I went straight in.

"Diana" I shouted walking round downstairs checking all the rooms to see if I could find her, there was no sign of her downstairs so I decided to check upstairs, she was probably just in her room.

I walked into her bedroom and found Diana stood against the wall staring out of the window.

"Hey Diana you ok?" I asked quietly walking up behind her really worried about how quiet she was.

"Cassie?" she whispered turning round to look at me before going to sit on the end of her bed. I followed and crouched down next to her

"Diana?" I pressed waiting for her to explain "what's the matter?" I repeated

"I can't do this anymore" she admitted looking at the floor

"Do what?" I asked getting really worried

"This, the circle, the lying everything it's too much, I've met a great guy and every time we're together I have to constantly lie to him about my life and my friends and then every 5 minutes there's a circle emergency and I have to leave, it's hard. Grant knows I'm lying to him and well I think he's gonna give up on me soon. I'm finally happy again and I don't want to lose him so I'm leaving." She told me starting to cry.

"What no Diana you can't leave, what about me and the circle without you we'll be vulnerable, the witch hunters are on their way and we have defeat them and my father" I told her "We can't do it without you, you keep the circle together, you brought the circle together! You're our leader we'd be lost without you Diana you're the most sensible, strong, powerful, brave, kind, loving person I know. You're the closest thing I have to a sister" I admitted to her

"Please Cassie don't make this harder than it already is, I just can't do this anymore it's this place I just really need to get away" she told me crying

"What is it?" I asked her "What have you found out?" I asked Diana had been doing a lot of research into our parents past as well.

"Nothing" she whispered unconvincingly.

"Diana tell me" I demanded

"I can't" she admitted

"Yes you can, you can tell me anything" I told her

"It's my dad" she admitted "I think he's going mad last night when I got home from my night out with grant I found him in the kitchen, it was mess and he was just in the middle of it clearly terrified, he told me he's done really bad things Oh Cassie he told me he killed your mum!"

I just sat there I felt like everything was going in slow motion, I could feel my heart pounding so fast, but I couldn't do anything. Charles had killed my mother, it was impossible my mum's death had been an accident, a tragic accident that was what the police had said. I suddenly felt myself getting incredibly angry I jumped up and turned to Diana.

"Where is he!" I demanded shouting at her, Diana jumped and started crying even more but that didn't stop me I needed to know the truth, I needed to punish him. He'd killed my mother.

"He's gone" she whispered between her sobs "I told him to leave"

"Urghh" I screamed and all the windows in Diana's bedroom smashed outwards as I released a surge of my magic trying to calm myself down.

"Cassie Stop" Diana pleaded I turned round to her and started slowly walking towards her still angry she looked up at me, she was terrified. Suddenly I stopped, I had terrified my best friend she was one of the bravest people I knew and still I'd scared her when I'd let my dark magic take over.

"Sorry" I muttered before collapsing on the floor and starting to cry, what was I turning into, a type of monster? No I was becoming just like my father, which was something I didn't want to do, ever. I still couldn't believe my mum had been murdered Charles had stood by and watched her burn to death. I missed my mum so much and was just starting to move on from her death and know I find out it wasn't some freak accident after all but murder!

I don't know how long I sat on Diana's floor sobbing while she sat on her bed crying and staring at me eventually she broke out of her trance and called Adam telling to come over quickly and help me. I heard the door open downstairs and footsteps come up the stairs but I didn't even look up, I just wanted it to end all the pain and anger I was feeling right now.

"Girls" Adam called up the stairs "What do you need help with, can't you open a tin or something" Adam cheekily shouted before he came up the stairs, when he noticed me crying he ran as quickly as he could over to me before pulling me into his arms.

"What's the matter with her?" he shouted at Diana making her jump

"Umm it's my dad he killed her mum" Diana whispered before running into the bathroom sobbing loudly.

"Cassie, its ok I'm here baby everything's going to be Ok" Adam whispered into my ear before kissing the top of my head. He sat and comforted me for ages before I'd cried all the tears I could.

"Where's Diana?" I asked weakly "I need to apologise" I told him

"What for?" Adam asked

"I got angry, and nearly lost control I think I really scared her" I admitted Adam nodded looking round the room, it was a state everything was everywhere; I hadn't even noticed I'd done that.

"She's in the bathroom" Adam whispered, I nodded standing up slowly my legs had gone dead, I slowly left Diana's room and walked to the bathroom, the door was locked so I knocked on it

"Diana you in there, I'm really sorry I just lost control when you told me" I admitted utterly exhausted. Diana opened the door and launched herself at me I opened my arms and comforted her as she started to cry, we stood for a while before there was a knock at the door Adam went to answer it while me and Diana talked.

"I can't imagine how your feeling" Diana admitted

"Sure you can, I mean your parents were murdered by witch hunters but I'm sure you didn't react like that and I'm so so sorry Diana, I love you please stay, I need you." I told her she nodded

"Ok I will, I mean I can't abandonee the circle what with the witch hunters coming she agreed

"So we're ok?" I asked

"Of course I mean if you can forgive me I mean it was my father" she said

"Exactly your Father Not you!" I told her "We can form a club, we both have crap fathers" I told her trying to make her laugh, I didn't really work but she did give me a small smile. I grabbed her hand and started to lead her downstairs, it would probably do us both some good to have a nice stiff drink, take away the pain a bit but when we entered the living room we found Adam talking to some guy I presumed was Grant. Jeez did he have bad timing.

"Diana you Ok?" he asked it was obvious we were both not, both of us had red ringed eyes and our mascara was a mess. We looked terrible

"Not really" Diana admitted before walking towards him and letting him take her in his arms, he wrapped his arms round her and tried to comfort her.

"What's wrong" he asked and when Diana didn't reply I jumped in

"Long story, just some major family trouble" I told him, it was sort of true, know I understood what Diana meant about having to lie all the time it must be hard to have a relationship with someone outside the circle.

"Are you family then?" he asked looking at me as I was in the same state as Diana

"Yeh we are" I told him "We're sister" I said smiling as Diana turned her head towards me and grinned

"I didn't know you had a sister" grant said to Diana

"It's a new thing" Diana told seeming a lot happier.

"Why don't you two go and clean up then the four of us can head to the boathouse and get something to eat, you have had any food at all today Cassie, it's not good for you" Adam said looking at me. We agreed it was a good idea so me and Diana went upstairs to clean up a bit.

An hour later the four of us we were sat at a table in the boathouse, enjoying some great food. Me and Diana hadn't forgotten about earlier but we were putting on brave faces listening to Grants funny stories about sailing the seas and working on a boat. I laughed and smiled in the right places but I was still reeling from what Diana had told me earlier, I was just trying to make everyone think I was alright so they didn't worry. It worked on Grant but then he hardly knew me and didn't even know why we were upset, I think it kind of worked on Diana she thought I was getting better, slowly.

I don't think I fooled Adam what so ever, and when Diana and Grant left Adam insisted I stayed over so he could keep an eye on me. I could never lie to Adam he always saw right through me. Well I spouse that's what it's like when your Soul Mates.

_Please review and tell me what you think!_

_Btw when Cassie tells Grant her and Diana are sisters she doesn't know that they are REAL sisters they're sort of adopting each other :L I don't know how to explain it!_

_Hope you liked this :)_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hey! Sorry it's been ages really hope you like this I'll update quicker next time! Please review!_

_Enjoy!_

When I woke up I realised I wasn't in my room, or even my house. I was just starting to panic when I realised I was not sleeping alone; I was with Adam, In Adam's room. Then the events of yesterday suddenly flooded back to me. I tried to gain control of my emotion so I didn't start to cry again, I tried to fall back to sleep but it didn't work so instead I just lead and watched Adam sleep, he looked so peaceful and I felt so safe in his arms.

When I started to get hungry I got up and put Adam T-shirt on before slowly wondering towards the kitchen to make coffee and some food. I started humming to myself as I put the coffee maker on twirling round I started to find things to make me and Adam breakfast. I was in my own little world as I stood and made breakfast.

"Make me a cup will you?" Someone asked making me jump and turn round

"Ethan!" I said surprised "I didn't realise you would be up so early" I muttered trying to pull Adam t-shirt down a bit, which made Ethan laugh.

"Don't worry about it" he said "I came to start getting the boathouse ready to open" he told me as he took over cooking the food in the pan. I decided to make us both a cup of coffee.

"I wouldn't wake Adam up this early if I was you he's not much of a morning person" Ethan said as he cooked.

"Oh" I said my plans now going out the window "Do you fancy having breakfast with me then?" I asked.

"Sure" he said smiling up at me I quickly headed back to Adam's room and put on a pair of his joggers, which were way to big but better than just wearing his top. When I walked back Ethan had finished and was sitting at a table in the boathouse with our breakfast I went and sat across from him.

"You were right" I told him as I ate "We need to stay away from my father" he nodded agreeing with me

"Yes" he agreed "How are you this morning?" he asked

"Bit better, this food is great" I told him trying to change the subject

"Well I hope so I do make my living out of cooking for people" Ethan commented dryly.

"Hmmm" I nodded "Ethan when I first came to chance harbour, you told me about me and Adam, you knew we'd end up together didn't you?" I asked

"Of course I knew. But you're probably better of forgetting anything I told you back then I wasn't really in a good place right then, what with just finding out about Amelia" Ethan admitted

"Of course" I said before going back to my breakfast not really wanting to talk about my mum.

"Cassie promise me something?" Ethan asked me seriously

"Of course" I told him staring at him

"Never let Adam go no matter what anyone tells you, you're the best thing that has ever happened to Adam" Ethan told me, making me blush.

"I won't" I agreed "I don't think I could even if I wanted to he means to much to me" I told him

"That's how I used to feel about your mum" Ethan told me. I smiled and sipped my coffee

"What about Adam's mum?" I asked curious, Ethan face dropped a bit "Sorry we don't have to talk about her if you don't want to" I gushed back peddling.

"No it's fine, I loved Catherine but never as much as I loved Amelia and she knew that, I think that's what killed her way before the witch hunters got to her" he whispered sadly

"Oh Ethan" I whispered leaning over the table to put my hand on top of his "I'm sure she knew you loved her" I whispered back

Ethan stood up and started collecting our plates and mugs, refusing my help.

"Go back to bed and find Adam" he shouted from the kitchen. I took his advice and walked back to Adam's room, he was still asleep but he woke up as I settled back into bed.

"Hey sleepy" I whispered leaning up to kiss him.

"Hey where have you been?" he asked

"I had breakfast with you dad" I told him thinking about what Ethan had said.

"Oh I'm sorry Cassie what's he said know, he's probably bloody hung over again Adam said sounding annoyed.

"No" I said stopping his rant "He was fine, great actually. He helped me a lot really to understand things. He's opening up the boathouse for you so we can stay in bed" I told Adam snuggling up with him.

And that's what we did, we stayed in bed all day, turning off our phones and ignoring everyone. I didn't want to explain about yesterday I just wanted to spend time with Adam. Later Adam asked what exactly me and his dad talked about, I didn't tell him I brushed the question off "Oh just this and that" I told him. For some reason I just couldn't bring myself to tell Adam the emotional things Ethan had admitted to me this morning.

This was one of the best days I've had in ages, no drama or emergencies. Just me and Adam goofing around in his room and being incredibly lazy! His dad was right I must never let Adam go, no matter what anyone told me.

I don't think I could live without him.


End file.
